


Potrójna randka

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okej, wiem, że jesteś zawalona promptami, ale wpadł mi dzisiaj do głowy jeden pomysł i naprawdę baaardzo chciałabym przeczytać go w Twoim wykonaniu. Oczywiście, jeżeli będziesz miała czas. :) No więc tak: Larry, Louis jest na randce w kinie z Eleanor i ma miejsce obok Harry'ego (którego nie zna). Lou zamiast zajmować się Eleanor flirtuje z Harrym, a Elka jest wściekła. ;p Reszta zależy od Ciebie, jeśli oczywiście się na to zdecydujesz. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potrójna randka

 - Tutaj – powiedział, a idąca przed nim dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku, zerkając przez ramię.  
           Chłopak wskazał na dwa krzesła, które po chwili zajęli, rozglądając się po zaskakująco pustej, zaciemnionej sali kinowej. Na dużym ekranie wyświetlano właśnie reklamy i Eleanor zaczęła trajkotać, opowiadając mu o swoim dzisiejszym dniu na uczelni. Nie, żeby ją o to prosił lub był tym zainteresowany.  
 -…więc wychodzi na to, że Ericksen się na mnie uwziął, dlatego cieszę się, że zorganizowałeś dzisiejszą randkę.  
           Louis mruknął potakująco, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna w końcu się przymknie; to nie on wpadł na pomysł z tą randką, tylko Danielle, dziewczyna Liama. Kiedy spotkali się na lunchu, Danielle przyprowadziła swoją przyjaciółkę, a gdy Louis przypadkiem wygadał się, że wybiera się dzisiaj do kina, Danielle natychmiastowo zaproponowała, żeby wziął ze sobą Eleanor, a Louis kompletnie nie wiedział, jak z tego wybrnąć. Może gdyby tylko wspomniał, że nie jest zainteresowany  _żadną_  dziewczyną – nie tylko El – może ta nie uznałaby tego spotkania za randkę.  
           Eleanor nadal coś mówiła, ale Louis już nawet przestał udawać, że ją słucha, bo jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chłopaku, który właśnie wszedł przez uchylone drzwi, zerkając na trzymany w dłoni bilet. Louis obserwował go z zapartym tchem; sposób, w jaki brązowe, lśniące loki opadały na ukrytą w cieniu twarz. Sposób, w jaki poruszały się długie, zgrabne nogi podkreślone czarnymi spodniami. Sposób, w jaki jego usta – pełne i różowe – wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy skanował numery rzędów, by…  _O cholera, on idzie w tę stronę!_ , przemknęło Louisowi przez myśl, gdy poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca.  
           Chłopak przeszedł powoli między siedzeniami, zatrzymując się trzy miejsca od Louisa i ten odetchnął; poniekąd z ulgą, poniekąd z zawodem, jednak kiedy chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na numer siedzenia, zaśmiał się cicho i przeszedł dalej, zajmując miejsce obok Lou.  
           I Louis poczuł jego perfumy. Zapach pomarańczy i cynamonu był tak odurzający, że przez chwilę zupełnie zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje. A potem zobaczył jego oczy – duże, błyszczące zielone oczy.  
 - Cześć – szepnął do niego, wyciągając dłoń. – Jestem Louis.  
 - Harry – odparł po chwili chłopak.  
           Louis poczuł przyjemne mrowienie, gdy ich skóra się zetknęła. Światła zupełnie pogasły, a na ekranie pojawiła się czołówka filmu.  
 - Zawsze zagadujesz siedzących obok siebie ludzi? – spytał szeptem Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę.  
 - Tylko tych przystojnych.  
           Harry zaśmiał się; był to cichy i uroczy śmiech, który sprawił, że Louis zarumienił się nieznacznie. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale poczuł lekki uścisk na łockiu i obrócił się, by spojrzeć w twarz Eleanor, która marszczyła brwi.  
 - Myślałam, że będziemy oglądać film – wyszeptała i Louis nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że usłyszał w jej głosie nutkę irytacji.  
 - Przecież oglądamy – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
           Eleanor mruknęła coś i przeniosła wzrok na ekran, ale Louis zauważył sposób, w jaki położyła dłoń na podłokietniku; jakby liczyła, że chwyci ją za rękę czy coś. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym obrócił się w stronę nowo poznanego chłopaka, wyciągając w jego stronę kubełek z popcornem.  
 - Twoja dziewczyna chyba nie jest zadowolona z tego wieczoru – powiedział cicho Harry, wrzucając do buzi kilka białych ziaren.  
           Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
 - Nie jest moją dziewczyną – odpowiedział teatralnym szeptem. – I raczej nie będzie też zadowolona z tej nocy.  
           Louis usłyszał, jak Eleanor głośno wciąga powietrze.  
 - O co ci chodzi, Louis? – warknęła, uderzając go lekko w ramię.  
 - O nic! – odparł, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Przychodzisz tutaj ze mną, a zamiast ze mną rozmawiać, czy chociażby oglądać ten idiotyczny film, cały czas ględzisz z tym chłopakiem! – zawołała, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
 - To ty tutaj przyszłaś ze mną – przypomniał jej, przekrzywiając głowę.  
           Eleanor zmrużyła groźnie oczy i westchnęła głośno, wydymając wargi, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na ekran. Wyglądała jak duże, naburmuszone dziecko, któremu właśnie odebrano lizaka. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to porównanie.  
 - Więc co mówiłeś o tej nocy? – spytał Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę tak bardzo, że szeptał mu do wprost do ucha.  
 - Tylko tyle, że zamierzam zabrać cię do domu – odpowiedział cicho, wrzucając popcorn do buzi i uśmiechając się szelmowsko w stronę chłopaka.


End file.
